RotG: A Promise
by CordeliaBaduex
Summary: A one-shot of a cute, somewhat fluffy moment between Jack and a teen Sophie.


**So I decided to experiment on a RotG chapter, don't know it'll go anywhere. It has a rough outlined plot but I kind of want to see if anyone is interested, I haven't seen this pairing and thought it'd be fascinating. I had wondered what Sophie would be like as a teen, sorry if she's a bit of a hipster lol, but give some feedback and I'll see about continuing, though a warning RL will make it a bit difficult to update frequently as a mother to two small boys :/**

-0-

It was strange being back, but familiar. He felt an ache as the now adult didn't look his way, didn't know he was there. It was what happened to every child. As soon as they turned eighteen their memories of spirits were gone. And now, as an invisible being he watched the twenty-two year old as he packed his belongings in boxes, bound for an adult life. Jack had surely visited the boy as he was growing, but when he became more interested in girls and spent an overwhelmingly amount of time on school work Jack made himself scarce and disappeared from his friend's life for a long while. He knew upon returning that Jaime wouldn't be that little boy anymore, but it still was odd seeing how tall he was, the stubble on his jaw and the lack of childish things in his room that was becoming barren. So he just settled on the empty desk with one knee pulled up to rest his arm and observe the man in silence.

Until there was a small, thin figure at his bedroom door… she was leaning in the entryway with her arms crossed over her chest with a thick and tattered book in one hand. Her long, straight, pale-blonde hair piled up on her head in a tangled mess and thick glasses perched on a small pert nose. She wore an oversized sweater that fell off one shoulder and reached mid-thigh with stockings that stopped above her knees. Jack stared at the girl. And she was staring back.

"Soph?" Jaime called as his sister was stiff as stone and staring wide eyed at the desk in his room. "Sophie, are you alright?" Sophie's green eyes blinked rapidly before slowly gazing at her brother who wore a concerned face. Sophie glanced from Jack and Jaime a few times before recovering.

"Hm? Oh yeah, fine. I… I was just wondering if you wanted some coffee since I was heading down there to make a pot." She was still darting her attention to the winter spirit as she spoke in a dazed voice. Jack could not believe this was Sophie. He had seen Sophie a bit older, but never thought to see her like she is now. And she was seeing him, her green eyes sparking in amazement.

"It's almost ten at night, you have an addiction." Her brother was chuckling and she only shrugged, still waiting on an answer. "No thanks, I'm about to go to bed as soon as I finish with this box."

Sophie looked over at Jack once more and gave a very slight tilt of her head, gesturing for him to follow. Jack set his bare feet on the carpet and edged his way past Jaime and went for her bedroom. Though Jaime's was very different, Sophie's was like it belonged in another house. The walls were a dark purple with brown-black sleek furniture. Posters and magazine clippings were scattered about the walls like mosaics. Her once tiny bed was now a full mattress on the floor with a navy comforter. The only thing she had kept from her childhood was the large pink butterflies that adorned the head of the bed.

She stood at her dresser, setting down the book and removing her glasses. "I'm going to make some coffee. Don't go anywhere." Jack could only nod at the young woman. "Make yourself comfortable." Sophie dashed out the doorway and was sprinting down the stairs. He smiled; she was still a bit frantic with moving. Jack took the time to observe the smaller details in her room. Photos of friends, an organized mess of perfume, jewelry and make up rested on the dresser. Her discarded book was a copy of Poe's collected poems and short stories. Clothes were strewn in a few places and a black backpack sagged against a desk with a pair of slip on shoes. The desk had a sleeping laptop and a science textbook was open to a random page. He quietly pulled on one draw and couldn't help the lopsided grin as he looked at a very rough drawing of himself. It had to be when she was younger.

"It's rude to snoop." Jack slammed to draw shut and gasped as he spun around to see Sophie watching him in amusement. She held two mugs of coffee and offered him one. "I took a guess that you'd like it sweet." He nodded and muttered a thank you. She climbed on the bed and folded her legs. "So, Jack Frost… Care to tell me why you're here after so long?" Her emerald eyes were bright and sharp as she gazed at him over the rim of the cup, taking a dainty sip.

Jack moved to sit on the floor across from her and drank his own coffee to buy time to find the words. Her stare had him nervous. "I was checking in." She nodded airily. "I can't believe both of you are so grown. You look so different."

Sophie gave a fluttery laugh. "Well, I did stop cutting my own hair." This had him smirking, remembering her uneven strands. "We grew up, Jack."

"I know." His voice had turned somber.

"He really can't see you can he?" He shook his head. "But how? I'm almost an adult and I can."

Jack sighed. "Jaime is past eighteen years of age. Kids forget us then. Their memories of believing are gone."

Sophie drew her brows together with a downcast expression. "But I don't want to forget you."

Something in Jack's chest clenched painfully.

"If Jaime only knew… He'd be so heartbroken." Sophie let out a long and slow breath. She looked over to see the expression etched on the spirit's face. "Sorry, it must be hard to see them move on and forget."

Jack nodded as he made frost designs on her desk. "It is, but that's just how it goes." A few moments of uneasy silence filled the room until Sophie made her way over to him, setting her mug down and slowly wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. Jack, a bit stunned returned the embrace after a brief hesitation. Her lithe frame was warm and soft, her fingers brushed the white hairs at the back of his neck and he smelt the faint remains of her perfume. His eyes closed and he wound his arms tighter.

"Don't leave for that long again," she whispered with tears leaking into her words. "I have almost two years before I won't ever see you… Promise me?"

Sophie was crying, crying over him. He couldn't deny her what she pleaded for. "Promise."

She sniffed and brought her eyes up to his, a ghostly smile twitching at her lips. Jack mirrored her beaming expression and reached to tuck a stray hair behind her ear. Sophie blinked, her high cheeks tinting pink as she took a step to put space between them and drew her hands behind her back to fiddle with her fingers in a nervous habit.

He scratched at the crown of his head and picked up his staff as it leant against the wall. "I'll visit soon." And he was pulling up her window and leapt out into the night with an intricate pattern of frost gradually melting on her desk beside her forgotten coffee.

-0-

 **So… Lame or would you like to read more? Feeding me reviews will determine if I write more! If I do, many of our beloved characters will definitely make an appearance! Please and thank you! ^.^**

 **audioRKO**


End file.
